


Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape, Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean crashes a party and finds more than he has bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ain't Seen Nothing Yet  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural, Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/John Crichton  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 830  
>  **Summary:** Dean crashes a party and finds more than he has bargained for.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: Crossover love!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/915349.html) at 1_million_words

Dean wanted a beer and he wanted to get laid; but not necessarily in that order although he would take it however he could get it. With a cocky smile on his face he walked through the double doors, ignoring the sign that read ‘closed for private party’.

He didn’t think anyone had noticed he had crashed the party they were all too busy drinking and trying to see who could get laid the fastest to notice who was or wasn’t supposed to be there. His smile widened as a blue-eyed man in black leather held out a frosty long neck bottle towards him. “Do you want a beer?”

Dean accepted the beer without hesitation. “God yes. How did you know?” Without another word he popped the top and took a long draw. He could feel his body begin to relax as the cold liquid ran down his throat. It would take more than one drink, probably a lot more to completely relax him but at least he was on his way. He swiped his lips with the back of his hand as he sat the bottle down on the table nearest him. “Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome. You looked like you needed it.”

He nodded his head before he turned and flashed his black eyes at the man. “You have no idea.”

Something in the way the man with the coal black eyes was staring at him sent shivers of... hunger, desire, need... something he couldn’t quite name shooting through him. John cleared his suddenly dry throat before he whispered, “Do you want to tell me about it?” He didn’t know why he was asking. It wasn’t as if they knew each other but something about this guy made him want to find out more.

Dean leaned his head to the side as he tried to figure out what was happening. _Most people reacted badly, with fear, revulsion, panic but mainly fear, to his eyes, to what he was but this guy didn’t even bat an eye. Why?_

The minute their eyes locked it was as if time stood still. Finally, Dean broke the silence. He held out his hand and introduced himself. “I’m Dean Winchester.” He didn’t know what it was but there was something about this guy that called to him.

John clasped Dean’s hand with his own as they shook hands. “I’m John Crichton. It’s nice to meet you.”

Dean’s eyes twinkled with wicked delight as he teased, “Well, you don’t know that for sure yet.” 

They finished another round of drinks in silence before grabbing another, by the time they had finished their fourth beer both of them knew without a doubt where this night was going.

“Do you want to go get some air?” What Dean really wanted to ask John was did he want to go out to the back alley for a quick fuck followed by a long fuck in his motel room but he didn’t. _He could play nice when he wanted to._ At least for the moment.

John thought of a different number of things he could say but only one that really mattered, “Yes.”

Without a word, Dean sat down his empty bottle on the table and followed John out the door.

 

John’s breath caught in his throat as he turned around and watched Dean walk towards him... he shook his head, no that wasn’t right. Dean didn’t walk towards him he stalked, moving like a large jungle cat in search of his prey. John took a step backwards and was surprised to find his back was flush against the wall of a building. There was nowhere for him to run, not that he had any intention of going anywhere.

Dean closed the distance between them. “Most people have an... issue when it comes to my eyes but you didn’t. Why is that?”

An audible gasp escaped John as Dean’s body brushed against his own as he spoke. “I’ve seen things that would scare the crap out of most men.” He shrugged almost apologetically as he added, “Black eyes just don’t do it for me.” At the frown on Dean’s face John knew that by issue he had meant frightened. Maybe Dean had wanted to scare him. “Did you want to scare me?”

Dean couldn’t deny he got off on fear now but the last thing he wanted was for John to be afraid of him. He slowly shook his head as he relaxed and switched his eyes to green. “No. I don’t want to scare you.”

John found himself staring into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes he had ever seen. The kind of eyes a man could get lost in and never want to find his way back out. A soft smile curled his lips. “Neat trick.” He whispered around the sudden lump in his throat.

An answering smile spread across Dean’s face as he leaned closer, his breath caressing John’s lips. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”


End file.
